


hug me

by hyungwon1e



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jungeun Is Whipped, Kissing, Love Confessions, One Shot, jiwoo is cute like always, tsundere jungeun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwon1e/pseuds/hyungwon1e
Summary: in which jiwoo finds comfort in jungeun’s hugs before going on stage.
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	hug me

**Author's Note:**

> on my chuulip agenda 24/7, so enjoy this fluffiness <3

"Girl's it's time for bed! Be ready for tomorrow!" the Leader exclaimed.  
  


"Jungeun."

Jiwoo said in a tone that wasn't like her normal cheery voice.

When it's time for the girls to sleep, Jiwoo always finds Jungeun and says her name in low, almost timid manner. This 'signal' results in them going to a more secluded area in secret, of course, and waiting until everyone went to their rooms and snores eventually echoing the dorms.

Once everything is tranquil, Jungeun sits on the couch, waiting for Jiwoo to join shortly after. After, they just embrace. No talking, just them holding each other.

This wasn't a thing until before the Hi High debut showcase.  
  


8/20/18

"Alright, you girls are live in 15 minutes!" a director yelled out.

Haseul and the other girl's joined in a group circle, awaiting for their leaders speech.

"Our first appearance as 12, this is what we've been waiting for, guys. We've worked so hard to become what we are today, I believe in you guys..."

The girls looked at Haseul in confusion due to her abrupt stop.

"Where's Jiwoo?" Haseul questioned.

Everyone looked around their circle then the backstage area, trying to spot their energetic girl.

"I'll f-" Sooyoung said, only to be interrupted.

"I'll find her." Jungeun said while running out of their group circle, not even caring if they heard.

The blonde sprinted frantically around the area, down endless stairs and turning multiple corners, not even bothering to ask the workers if they saw her.

"Dammit Jiwoo.. where'd you run off?" She spit under her breathe, half furious and half worried to death.

"Ji-" she halted her mouse chase only to find the girl sitting in a dark hallway, resting her head on her knees.

Her eyes widened.

Jungeun sprinted to Jiwoo and crouched to her level. Jungeun knew the exact words she would say to Jiwoo and was so ready to scold the girl out of existence, until she raised her head from her knees.

"Huh...?"

Jiwoo had tears running down her face, her nose was a sniffling mess and her pigtails were slightly uneven.

"What happened?"

"I'm so n-nervous, Jungeun... this is our first live appearance as one group and I j-just— I wish I were as cool and unconcerned as you are. You always know how to overcome these kind of things. You look extremely cool right now-" Jiwoo broke into tears again after her Jungeun complimenting session.

"You think I'M cool? Me? Do you see me right know? I can't sit for a minute from all this pressure, I can't eat 2 hours before stuff like this because I'll probably just end up puking, and I'm sweating everywhere. My pits are drenched, I am not cool."

Seconds of silence filled the air, until one of them responded.

"Pffffft." Jiwoo covered her mouth, failing to hide her chuckle.

Jungeun awaited for some sort of reaction from Jiwoo, not the one she was expecting.

"W-What?" Jungeun's face got hot. She poured her entire damn soul into cheering up her friend, and for what?

"And I thought you were 'Kim Lip, the cool prince,'" she expressed theatrically, throwing her arms everywhere. "Turns out you've always been the dork I've grown up to know." Jiwoo wiped her tear away, amused by the rare embarrassed Jungeun.

"Shut up. And don't call me a dork." The blonde pinched the snickering girl's cheeks.

"Are you seriously that nervous?" Jungeun extended her arm to her friend's chest, resting the palm of her hand on Jiwoo's rapid heart beat. Her heartbeat was fast at first, but accelerated even more.

"W-What are you—"

The blonde looked up to see Jiwoo's face: cheeks completed red and stiff arms laying on her sides. Jungeun looked up to her face, then down to see where her hand was. She jerked her arm away from Jiwoo's chest.

"Ah- Uh- Sorry." The blonde scratched the back of her neck, wondering what the hell she just pulled with Jiwoo.

A silence more awkward than Jungeun filled the hallway.

"I-It's not fair... now I feel like you know everything I'm feeling right now..." Jiwoo covered her heartbeat with her hands, almost as if it was the key to all her emotions.

_"Why am I feeling turned on. Wow I'm sick."_

"W-Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Jungeun gulped a little too loud.

"Hug me..." Jiwoo said in a small tone, but with enough power for the girl to hear her.

"What!?"

"That way, we can hear each other's heartbeats, I’ll feel better... when I hear yours." Jiwoo looked away, not believing the intimate words that she just uttered.

Jungeun's eyes widened and her heart dropped. Never in a million years would she think to hear her friend say those words to her.

_"The hell..."_

Jungeun eyed her friend standing up, and so she copied the same motion.

The eldest looked at everything with the expection of Jiwoo, but Jungeun could still feel her piercing gaze towards her.

Jiwoo's arms slid under Kim Lip's shoulders, laying her hands on Kim Lip's back. She rested her head right on the heartbeat of the stiff girl.

"You know, you can hug me too?" Jiwoo's head raised to face the blonde, wide eyes and all.

"I know that, d-dammit." Jungeun quickly shifted her eyes away to anywhere else, avoiding the non existent distance between their faces.

Gradually but surely, Jungeun wrapped her arm around Jiwoo's upper waist and hesitantly brought her other arm to her head. Sure, she hugged Jiwoo back in high school when they'd see each other, or now when they’d receive the news that BBC employees would treat them to beef; But this embrace... it was different. She was used to being immature with Jiwoo.

Jungeun stroked her soft hair, forgetting the original reason for all of this.

Kim Lip could've sworn that this only lasted for a millisecond.

A minute later, Jiwoo broke the hug and Jungeun followed eventually, only she kind of hoped it would last a little while longer.

"...So," Jungeun fidgeted like a child confessing to their crush. "Do you feel be-"

"Here they are!" Sooyoung swung around the corner and into the hallway where the girls were, not aware of all the words that were just exchanged between them.

"We're on in 5 minutes! Jiwoo, we were worried sick about you. You didn't get into any trouble, did you?" Sooyoung squeezed her dongsaengs cheeks in a teasing manner.

"Hehe, I'm fine." Jiwoo smiled, the smile that could make anyone in her radius fall for her. Sooyoung patted her head in return and fixed her outfit. Jiwoo looked at Sooyoung, then at Jungeun, who awkwardly faced down to the dusty floor.

"Let's go!" Sooyoung held Jiwoo's hand, leading her to the backstage area.

"You know the way back, right Jungeun?" Sooyoung slightly turned her head to the blonde, not expecting any response in return.

Jiwoo turned her head to look at Jungeun, but disappeared once they turned the corner.

"Right..." the girl muttered. She brought her hand to her face, replaying the events that had just occurred seconds ago.

And just like that, Jungeun lived up to her color, she was completely, utterly red.

╭⋟──────────────────────

And so, when Butterfly promotions approached, this little ritual would commence between the two girls.

"Jungeun." Jiwoo called out.

"..."

Usually, the entirety of the members would be occupied with the makeup artists and stylists, but Jungeun and Jiwoo got it over with earlier so it wouldn't interrupt their time alone.

Jiwoo held Jungeun's hand and led her to the same hallway where they could never be interrupted, deep under the stage. And finally, they arrived.

"You know every single hideout here? You're like a little sewer rat." Jungeun teased, but quickly changed her expression when Jiwoo turned around and practically threw herself at her.

Jiwoo wrapped her around the now brunette girl's neck. Jiwoo nuzzled her head into the older girl's neck, sending her into a daze. Her warm breathe hit directly onto her skin, making it very hard for Jungeun to keep her stoic poise.

"I know." Jungeun responded, like if she could read her mind. Her arms laid on Jiwoo's lower back, much more comfortably than 6 months ago.

Although it's more comfortable than before, the silence between the hugs didn't change. For Jiwoo, this was simply therapeutic to get rid of the anxieties of going on stage. But Jungeun is simply offering herself to help Jiwoo. She doesn't need hugs like the big baby Jiwoo is. She just deals with the nerves on her own.

After 6 months of this constant thing, she couldn't help but feel knots in her stomach whenever Jiwoo would rub her cute face on her neck, or cling onto her to get a hug.

Jungeun didn't know how Jiwoo felt, but these minute lasting hugs made her day.

Jungeun deepened the hug, squeezing Jiwoo tightly. The warmth of her body, her occasional giggles, the way she'd cling onto her, Jungeun memorized those details, because she could only do this once.

She rubbed the lower half of Jiwoo's back and dug her face into the side of her neck.

_"I want more..."_

She drove Jiwoo to the wall and deepened the embrace even more.

"Jung- Nn-" Jiwoo gripped the girl's hips, getting dizzy from the continuous back caresses. Her head shot up, receiving a shock of impact from hitting the wall.

"J-Jungeun, slow... slow down."

She didn't listen to what Jiwoo said.

"Don't wanna..."

The eldest creeped her hands under the back of the latter's shirt, rubbing her back how she was before, but directly on her skin. Jungeun couldn't get enough of her skin. It was soft like her. It intoxicated her; she wanted to rub her neck, her arms, her thighs, there was so much more she wanted to do.

Jungeun's cold hands and motions made the red head squirm in response.

Jungeun brought her face to Jiwoo's and kissed her lips. Her lips were as soft as she imagined them to be. Jiwoo's lips moved occasionally to match Jungeun’s overwhelming speed, but the feeling of the brunette's fingertips roaming around her back and lips touching her own sent her in a trance.

Jungeun closed the distance between their hips, creating sweet friction. She brought her hands down to Jiwoo's hips, feeling her occasional shudders. She moved down to Jiwoo's throat, kissing her neck.

"Ah!"

In the middle of it all, Jiwoo's wobbling legs couldn't support her anymore, making her collapse to the floor. The brunette gripped her arm in time so she wouldn't fall completely.

"Jiw-" Kim Lip's eyes widened at the sight.

Jiwoo's head shot up to look at Jungeun. The girl on the floor was a flustered mess. She felt embarrassed, basically exposing how sensitive she is when it comes to things like this. She stood up gradually and took a deep breathe. They were still holding on to each other's hands, but Jiwoo let go.

"I'm... gonna go with the others now." Jiwoo couldn't bring herself to look at Jungeun in the eyes, so she just left with that dry statement.

"Now you went ahead and done it, Jungeun." the brunette murmured.

...

"Good job everyone!"

And just like that, Butterfly debut stage was a success. When the cameras turned off, the girls broke away from their ending poses and panted from exhaustion. The staff handed each girl towels and mini fans to refresh themselves. They headed to the makeup room.

Jungeun was the first to arrive to the makeup room. She spread her legs on the sofa and held her forehead with her hand.

"Damn..."

Jungeun's eyebrows furrowed and her cheeks got red. She couldn't believe she made out with Jiwoo an hour ago, and just minutes before going on stage. She could tell their secret encounter clouded Jiwoo's head, she was completely distracted while performing.

The door to the makeup room creaked open and Jungeun's head shot up.

Sooyoung walked in first, domineering as ever. Her hand was joined by Jiwoo's, who appeared right after. Jungeun stared at the stiff girl, who was not returning any of her gazes.

"Just as expected Lip, you owned that stage!" Sooyoung patted her back a little too hard, receiving an awkward laugh from Jungeun.

The eldest could feel the tension between the other two. Sooyoung side-eyed Jungeun, wondering what the hell was her deal with the youngest.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Jiwoo blurted out.

"Want me to go with? I don't want you getting lost again." Sooyoung asked.

"It's fine, unnie." The youngest reassured her anxious member and flashed her a soft smile. On her way out, she gazed at Jungeun, the same way she would look at her while implicitly asking for a hug.

Jungeun understood her signal and knew to follow her shortly after.

A minute later, the brunette stood up awkwardly, Sooyoung following her motions.

"I need to go too, haha..." Jungeun chuckled awkwardly and pointed to the door, not receiving any reaction from Sooyoung.

Once Jungeun escaped from her unnie's intimidating aura, she dashed past the members outside the door.

"Jungeun!" Several members called her name but couldn't get a hold of the frantic girl. Jungeun sprinted to their meeting place like it was her default route. Why would she forget the place she made out with her childhood friend?

The girl was out of breathe, but she finally reached the hallway where Jiwoo was waiting. Jungeun stood in front of her.

"Look, I-" the girls spoke in unison and stopped talking.

“I’m so-” Jungeun was set on speaking first, until the other girl spoke over her.

" _I’m_ sorry. I left you so suddenly without saying anything. I just feel so embarrassed doing those things, I've never done anything like it. And especially with the person I like very much...” Jiwoo looked down, playing with her fingers. “I felt so ashamed after that because I don't want my feelings to ruin our friendship." Jiwoo looked downwards, wiping her teary eyes with her sweater.

"Hey..." Jungeun held the girl's shoulders like it was fragile glass. She lifted Jiwoo's face and wiped her tears away.

"So you think I did all that just to keep being friends?"

"I'm a dummy." Jiwoo pouted and furrowed her eyebrows towards Jungeun.

"Listen, I-I like you... a lot. Do I need to spell it out for you?" Jungeun looked up to Jiwoo, staring at her with pleading eyes. Soon after she regretted her boldness and cringed internally at her cheesy affection.

Jiwoo's eyes sparkled. She launched herself towards Jungeun and engulfed her arms around her body.

"I love you, Jungeun!" The red head tightened the hug and rubbed her face against Jungeun's neck. Jungeun’s face got red, she will never get used to Jiwoo’s affection.

The two girls went back to join the other members.

Jiwoo and Jungeun were sitting in the makeup room, with absolutely no distance between them.

“Let’s go see what the rest are doing, okay?” Jiwoo’s fingers locked with the infatuated brunette, practically shooting hearts from her eyes.

Hyejoo and Chaewon stared suspiciously towards the lovely pair. Jungeun tried to slip away from their gaze, but the younger members sped up their pace and told Jiwoo they needed to talk to Jungeun. The innocent girl left the brunette, unable to read the obvious ‘Don’t leave me with these demons’ on her eyes.

“You did good, unnie!” Chaewon patted her back, giving her a supportive smile.

“What do you mean?” The eldest questioned.

“I like you so much Jiwoo! Do I need to spell it out for you...” Hyejoo hugged herself and started making dramatic kissing noises. Chaewon also joined in on the teasing, reciting Jungeun’s entire confession.

“You little brats...” Jungeun started to chase after the duo.

fin ♡

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ao3 published fanfic and first chuulip fic ever, so thank you so much for reading!!! these r the softest girls ever i love cool!lip and annoyingly cute!jiwoo so much these are mycgirlsssz 
> 
> girls don’t want boys, girls want chuulip!!!


End file.
